The Above
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PROFILE, OPOC SUBMISSION. The Above is an Original Character by Stevethebarbarian. Summary The Above is the god and supreme ruler of the Unnatrual universe. He is the direct ruler of the five Great Ones (Cousteau, Boomstick, Luxvitea, Hatari, and She) and the one who brings order to the universe. He is the most powerful being in the Unnatrual universe, as well as being even more powerful then the Beyonder, making him the strongest being in the Superior Multiverse as well. It is widely belived that he was around before The Event, meaning that he probably caused it as well, spawning all of the supernatrual beings in the Unnatrual universe, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, zombies, gargoyles, goblins, trolls, wraiths, horrors, ect, as well as the Great Ones. Appearance and Personality The Above only ever appears physically to Cousteau and the other Great Ones, so his actual appearance is unknown. He personalizes as male, and speaks mostly English, however. He is harsh, but fair, stern, but kind, wise, but witty. In other words, he is the perfect ruler. He is quite funloving, however, and it is belived that he manipulated the werewolfism of James Ryan and the vampirification of Alice Masters entirely for his entertainment. It is belived that he does not like to actually use his omnipotence in a visible way, as he likely took the form of The Shade in order to interfere with and observe the mortals who he ruled over. He also likely created It That Occurs in order to test his subjects in combat. When he is up against an enemy for fun, he is playful and has the voice of an average human. However, when he is serious, he gets a tone to match, and starts talking like a diety, with echoing speech, a deep voice, and a serious tone. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: The Above. The Great Ones refer to him as "your majestey, your highness, your aboveness (seriously) or your greatness" Gender: Assexual. Male for personalization. Age: Unknown. Could be the age of the universe itself, or could have originated with The Event, 450 to 6000 years ago. Origin: Unnatrual Classification:(Nigh) Almighty god. The Above. Attack Potency: Hyperverse Level+ ('''Effortlessly popped the Unnatrual universe in and out of existance 7 million times once when he was bored. Killed the Beyonder on accident with 1.5% of his power. Brought him back to life. Did it a couple (thousand) more times, just for fun. Note, the Beyonder dosen't have a page right now. He is 1-C+. '''Speed: Omnipresent (But only exists in one universe at a time. That dosen't include his "aura" which is within an Omnilock dimension that is comprised of him alone.) He can expand himself along the multiverse, but dosen't. Ever. His reasoning is unknown, but he would probably die before he broke the rule. Lifting Strength: Could lift anything that could exist. Not infinite, however. Striking Strength: Hyperverse Level+ Durability: Hyperverse Level+(his essence is Omnilocked, so infinite. However, once his main body is destroyed, he can instantly regenerate, but never does. He holds out for a while, just because he can). Stamina: Infinite. "Tired" means nothing to him. Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Whatever he wants that is in his power to create. (I.E. He couldn't create an object with power greater than his own. For instance, he could create kryptonite if there was some Superman stronger than him that he needed to beat, or he could even create the Chaos Emeralds or the Dragon Balls, but he could not create the Heart of the Universe, as it is more powerful than he is(I think it is, anyway)) Intelligence: Inherent Omniscience. Cannot predict the future (as in, he actually dosen't have any precognition), but can predict it with his intelegence (as in, he can figure out what will happen mentally.) Weaknesses: None notable, although he has no precognitive abilities, giving him a disadvantage against most other nigh-omnipotents. This is an area of serious confusion, as, if he caused The Event, then he must have also created the world's precogs, which he shouldn't have been able to do, as he can't predict the future himself. Powers and Abilities: Reality Manipulation, superhuman strength, speed, durability, and stamina, regeneration (Mid-Godly, High-Godly with his essence), cloning abilities, time-travel, and the ability to negate transformations (such as Goku's Super Saiyan transformation), and to force a foe's clones to self-destruct (like Naruto's Shadow Clones). However, he is unable to increace his own power beyond any place it already is, as his abilities are simply extentions of his power. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Anything. Can(?) use The Shade as an indirect method of attack. While hoding back against lesser gods he fights at about Low 1-B, and fights much like a DBZ character, with energy blasts and rushes. Misc. Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Fun, sentient beings, fights, "seeing a good plan come together." Dislikes: Boring things, little else. He hates it when anyone challenges him. Eye Color: Unknown Hair Color: Unknown Hobbies: Secretly interfering with mortal life in tiny ways to see what happens. Values: Do not interfere with major events. That is it. Status: Godhood. Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: N/A Category:OPOC Submission